Hide and Seek
by vampireheart18
Summary: The eyes that never left hers were blue, and piercing. She was confident and he was cocky." When Caroline is left home alone for the weekend, her relationship with Damon changes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Vampire Diaries, the books or the TV show. Obviously if I owned them, this wouldn't be a FanFiction, it would be actually happening.

Hide and Seek

Caroline was home alone, and she knew it was just a matter of time before he showed up. She didn't know how he always knew when she was alone, but he was sure to come knocking (figuratively of course, because he had never used the door after that first night) thirsty, and hungry. So, in preparation for his arrival, she got into the shower to freshen up.

Almost as soon as she had stepped into the downpour of hot water, she turned and looked into the mirror that faced her shower, and her heart stopped from fright. " Damon!" she shouted over the water. He was standing just inside the doorway, staring intently at her. "Don't you ever knock?!" she asked jokingly. Her confident smile was back in place, but it turned into a look of confusion at the expression looking back at her.

His face had none of its usual airs, it wasn't cocky, it wasn't sadistic, lustful, or even the feigned love he showed her sometimes. He looked puzzled, definitely hungry, but sad. He was just staring at her, taking in the sight of her naked form under the spray of water. His bright green eyes looked at her with confusion. Something Caroline had never seen in them before, but there was no hiding the hunger he was feeling. "What is it?" she asked, she wasn't playing coy now, she was genuinely concerned, and bemused by his stoic countenance.

There was no answer for a minute as he slowly stepped closer to her. His facial expression changed from confusion to understanding as he came closer. "Nothing." He finally said, his eyes cast down onto the floor. "I just have something I have to take care of." His voice was so soft she would not have been able to hear him if she had not turned the water off. He leaned in to kiss her, but before he did, he let out a deep breath he had taken in as he leaned towards her, his eyes smoldering into hers as they met before, he kissed her.

This kiss was like nothing she had ever felt with him before; it was all tenderness and softness, no underlying tone of power, or sadistic control. One hand held her face gently, as the other pulled her to him. After their lips broke apart, he nuzzled into her neck, and then rested his cheek on hers, before kissing the corner of her partially opened mouth. Caroline felt her insides all melt together, as she entwined her fingers into his soft hair; she wanted this so badly, even if it was just a game he was playing with her. "Caroline." He whispered, then he was gone leaving her to her puzzled thoughts.

*ok, so this title will make sense later on, please review, and comment, this is my first and I would really like to know what you guys think.

P.S. DAMON AND CAROLINE ARE WAY BETTER THAN STEFAN AND ELENA!!!


	2. The Feeding

Thanks very much to all of you who comment and reviewed my story! All those possitive comments made me write this next chapter right after reading them. Hopefully, well probably, I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow! Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Vampire Diaries, the books or the TV show. Obviously if I owned them, this wouldn't be a FanFiction, it would be actually happening.

Damons footsteps were a march of focus. He had to feed, that was obvious. "Even Caroline, with her weak, human eyes, could see that" He thought, as his progression made its way down the middle of the street. The bounce in his step came both from adrenaline and the wait lifted off his shoulders by his revolation. It had happened early that day, as he sat, bored and annoyed, in the mansion. Stuck in doors during the day, just like a common vampire, which he wasn't. He was Damon Salvatore. The cocky smile was back in place as he thought of just how many people would kill to be in Carolines shoes.

The march took him to the end of the block and to the old church. The cracking paint, and slightly cruked cross, made the assthetics rather pleasing. With little effort, he jumped up to the top of the church, holding on to the cross, and leaning out over the edge, he looked out at his prey. There progress down the street was slower and more thoughtful, rather then determined. He inhaled the sweet smell that was there warm blood, and felt his eyes, and fangs, change as the smell stired the beast with in hiim. "Not much longer now." He thought. "Then I can be with Caroline. In her room, in her bed…" the thought of her in the shower was almost enough to force a growl out. Instead, the deep growl rumbled in his chest and made him even more impatient with the slow movement of the prey.

Finally they were just below him at the church's door, almost. He smiled coruptly, the joy of feeding always put him in his best, and most dangerous, mood. As the prey moved into position, he let go of the cross and fell to his prey, like an eagal catching the mouse in its talons. They flew up to the top of the nearest building, where he could be alone and wouldn't have to rush. The prey had long since stopped trying to fight and sank into his arms. The life sinking out of them.

The sudden smell of his brother and Elena made him abandone his eating, and go to the edge of the building. Looking out over the edge, everything but his face hidden in shadow, he watched them. They were holding hands of course. He could practically smell the sexual tension. "Why haven't they done it yet?" Damon, sadistic, powerful smile still in place, retreated to his meal, and, after brainwashing it, he made his slow yet determined flight back to her.

Caroline couldn't understand why he had looked at her like that. She sat in front of her mirror, gazing half heartedly, at all the bites, and bruises, that were now fading. They hadn' t been together since that day at the mansion. "He tried to kill me, and yet I welcomed him in as if nothing had ever happened. Why did I half to be human?" She wondered, her heart sinking as she started to realize what must have happened.

She tried, as ever, to cover what remained of the leftover bites with makeup. "He, must have been saying goodbye. He has Vicki now too. He doesn't need me. I'm just what's leftover." She felt the tears start to form behind her eyes, and focused on not letting them fall. She couldn't, she wouldn't, let him have the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Nor would she let him leaving her turn her into a mopy little girl either. "I'm Caroline Forbes!" She thought to herself. "No man dump me and make me cry over him. I'll just get a new one." But even as the brave worlds formed in her mind, and fell from her mouth at her reflection, the tears fought to be freed. "But Damon's not just any man." The little voice said from the back of her mind.

He had finally gotter back to her. "She's probably waiting for me." He thought, assuredly. His gaze was drawn up to her window, where the lights were on. His body came to rest on her window still, he opened the window, slowly and quietly. Gently stepping over to her in her seat at the dresser, he looked at her reflection, and new, that he would not be able to tell her how he felt. The deep sinking feeling, which had not plauged him seriously till this moment, rose up with a vengence. "She can't believe me."

As her eyes caught site of him in her mirror, she jumped out of her seat and spun to face him. Luckily her tears had been surprised too, and no longer threatened to fall. Caroline had thought that she would never see his face in her mirror again.


	3. Just After Sunrise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Vampire Diaries, the books or the TV show. Obviously if I owned them, this wouldn't be a FanFiction, it would be actually happening

Every moan, and cry, echoed in the room as he drove her mad with each maneuver, every gesture. His mouth was hot and soft against hers and the feel of him on top of her stirring, sweat soaked, body. Her breath was heavy and came in large gasps; his was just the same, and it brushed against her sensitive skin. She whispered his name; he moaned her own into her mouth. She dug her finger nails into his impenetrable skin, down his back. Though it didn't hurt him, this action made him sigh in ecstasy.

"Caroline…" The emotion in which he sighed her name made her heart race uncomfortably, but wonderfully, in her chest. They did what they could to drive each other over the edge, and, finally, all their efforts culminated in each other's momentous fulfillment. As their conquest ended, he pulled himself up on his elbows, to look at her flushed face. Damon ran his hand, softly down her the side of her face and kissed her sweetly on the side of her slightly open mouth. Both participants' chests were still heaving from their efforts, and Damon found that they both were shivering slightly. How could he not have realized the way he loved her before now. He pondered his lack of insight into himself as his mouth moved from hers to her jaw, to the sensitive space just behind it, down her neck, to the hollow of her neck…

Caroline wrapped her fingers through his hair as he placed sweet, calming kisses, all over her. All those other times they had sex, this time they had made mad, passionate, love, and she felt as though her heart would burst with the love they were now sharing. She couldn't help but notice that this time, she had reached her fulfillment not once, but three times. Usually, everything was just for him, and she was just lucky enough to be graced with his presence.

As her breathing became normal once more, they changed positions, and this time she nuzzled into his arms, and he wrapped his strong arms around her, taking in the sense of their touching skin. She was afraid to ask why, or how, he had found his true feelings, and choked back all of her rising questions. All that mattered was what had just happened, and nothing anyone else had to say about him, or their relationship mattered. Caroline was already formulating her speech for the inevitable argument she was going to have with Elena, when she realized something. "Aren't you going to feed on me?" She asked, leaning herself up on her elbows so that she could looked into his bewitching gaze.

"What?" his surprise was short lived as his expression quickly went from shock, to understanding, to hunger, to restraint, to sarcasm. "Well, if you're going to beat me into doing it…" he said, but he made no motion to carry out his sarcastic threat.

"Damon." She said, "What's wrong?" As she had been inescapably warped by their relationship, his not feeding on her afterwards, felt like an insult. His face gave no answer and he just laughed at her serious expression saying, "Oh, Caroline. What a face to have after such uplifting love making." And with that he pulled her back down to his chest and started to pet her blonde hair. Her puzzlement was short lived as her stomach decided that it had been empty for far too long, and broke the silence with a deep grumble.

"Sounds to me like you're the one who needs to eat something." His statement came out as a droll laugh.


	4. At Last

Caroline found herself sitting on the couch watching an infomercial that was trying to sell her a collection of CD's. The music was old, from the fifties and sixties, and the clips were in black and white. Tonight had been a strange night full of new and puzzling things and the lilting ballads of teenage love, both familiar and romantic, made an effort to take her mind off of the fact that Damon was making her a midnight snack… Strange and unprecedented, this new Damon was unnerving. 'He's going to kill me isn't he?' She thought wryly as she watched the name of the collection flash on the screen for the 10th time. "I think we have this collection…" She said aloud, to no one in particular, and she got up to look through the CD's in the book case next to the stereo. She ran her fingers over one CD after another until it fell onto the one she wanted. It wasn't the collection, but it was a collection of songs from that era. She pulled it out of the bookshelf and busied herself with it in order to avoid looking behind her to where Damon was cooking and whistling under his breath.

Track one started and Etta James careened through the speakers. Caroline stood there, listening, and letting the words float over like silk. She felt them brush against her, hovering over her, and then they brushed their fingers over her arms, coming to rest just below her shoulders. They kissed her neck, and she realized that it wasn't the words she was feeling against her, but Damon. Before she could react he took her hand and spun her around to face him. He leaned against her, his forehead on hers, and he pulled her into a slow rhythm. They were hardly moving, but just having him pressed against her the way he was, humming along with the song softly, made her body heat up again.

"I just can't help but dance to this kind of music." He said to her, his voice a gruff whisper in her ear. She felt his mouth form the words as he spoke them next to her cheek. There movement and the song cradled her into a sort of lull. She didn't even realize what she was doing until after she spoke to him and it was too late to take them back. "I think I love you…" She said..

"I think from the 20's through the 60's was the best music." He said before he heard what she had said. Then she felt his body tense a little bit, and they stopped dancing. He pulled his face away from the nook of her neck where it had been and looked into her eyes. She couldn't decipher what his expression was saying, so she looked down at her feet to avoid it.

Damon put his hands on either side of her down turned face, and pulled her gaze back to his. He could see the uneasy, waiting in her eyes. She hadn't meant to say it, he could tell, but now it was out there. It was the first time in a long time that he had heard it and it took him a while to process it. She obviously took this to mean that he didn't feel the same and she pulled his hands from her face, and turned to walk away. He was a little stunned, so he didn't reach out to stop her. Instead, he simply kept staring into the spot where she had been.

"Caroline…" he said, into the empty space behind her. "I haven't loved anyone in a very, very long time. Not since…" He trailed off, he felt like saying her name would taint the words as she had tainted his life, or rather, dead life, and he didn't want her to have her claws in this moment. This moment was for the two of them.

Caroline obviously took his pause to mean rejection, and she put her hand to mouth to try and stifle any other embarrassing out burst she might let loose and closed her eyes tight. He saw her breath hitch, and hurried to finish. It was so hard for him to say, after so many years of denying it to anyone. "But..." He continued. "I think I love you too."

Caroline couldn't believe her ears. She thought maybe she had heard wrong, so she turned to make sure. Slowly, letting her hand fall from it's position against her mouth, she turned her eyes to him, and saw that he looked just as stunned as she did. Seeing that look on his usually reserved and calculated expressions, she thought he never looked more vulnerable or human. That thought brought her some of her courage back, and she took a step towards him. Her expression gradually turned from surprise to a smile, to an almost cheeky grin as she said. "What?" like she really hadn't heard him.

Damon felt himself relax at her joke, and he smiled his famous smirk, and closed the distance between them in the blink of an eye. He put one hand on his hip and the other over her head as he leaned over her on the wall. He looked down at her, his expression back to playful. "I said… I think I'm falling in love with you." He watched her smile grow, and his followed it.

"What?" She said again, laughing a little as she let the word slip from her mouth. Before she could even get a full laugh out, Damon closed the remaining distance between them and kissed her as his answer. She threw her arms around his neck and he lifted her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Both laughing, he sped them back up stairs to her bed, past the kitchen and past the completely forgotten midnight snack…


End file.
